A Twilight Murder Mystery
by southerncharmfiction
Summary: A Twilight Murder Mystery. One early spring day, a several people pass through the gates of Volturi Vineyards to see Esme Cullen, but some of them have secrets to hide, and one of them is a cold blooded killer. Can you find the killer in this game?
1. Chapter 1

**In April, 2016, the Carolinas TwiFic group met together at Lake Norman, near Charlotte. It seems that there was a murder, and we had to solve it! Below is the introduction to the game, and the rules. It was a lot of fun to play, and I hope you follow along, and find out who was murdered, who did it, how they did it, and why!**

* * *

 ** _Aro Volturi had ambition, and the gumption to strike out for his fortune. In 1851 he settled in Forks, Washington, purchased a farm, and sent for his family. By the time his wife, sister, and family arrived, he was dead._**

 ** _Descended from wine makers in Italy, the Volturis did what they know, they planted grapes. A rainforest isn't usually an ideal location for finicky grapes, but the berries are vulnerable to botrytis cinerea, a fungus that produces an ideal, sparkly ice wine._**

 ** _For several years Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the most recent proprietors, owned and ran the successful Volturi Vineyards in Forks, Washington. Carlisle's death a year ago came as a shock to the community. Esme hasn't been the same, and with mounting debts, the Volturi Vineyard is up for sale._**

 ** _One early spring day, a several people pass through the gates of Volturi Vineyards to see Esme Cullen, but some of them have secrets to hide, and one of them is a cold blooded killer._**

* * *

 **Bella Swan** – She is Esme Cullen's best friend, and the local librarian. A lifelong resident of Forks, she is the town's historian, and has a flare for the eccentric. She lives alone, save for her dog, Jacob, and loves crime and mystery novels. Especially the real life mystery of what happened to Carlisle Cullen last year.

* * *

 **Edward Masen** – A young drifter and Dartmouth dropout, he wandered onto Volturi Vineyards by accident, hitchhiking through life. The Cullens took a liking to him, and moved him in to do odd jobs while he attends college and gets his life back together. He tends to the fields, among other things. This young man really is quite handy, and popular.

* * *

 **Esme Cullen –** She hasn't been the same since her beloved Carlisle died last year under mysterious circumstances. Alone in the world, with mounting debt, she is being forced to sell the home and business that she loves.

* * *

 **Doctor Alice Brandon** – After suffering a nervous breakdown, this successful Los Angeles psychiatrist, and best selling, well, near best selling, author moved to the town of Forks, purchasing a few acres adjacent to Volturi Vineyards. She wants to relax, and write her next best seller. Instead she has been embroiled in gossip and drama ever since.

* * *

 **Jasper Whitlock** – A real estate developer from New York, he speaks with a Texas accent that enhances his charisma. He arrives unannounced with plans to buy the vineyard and develop low cost housing. Hundreds of tract homes would make a killing in this area. His boss, Maria, ordered him to obtain the land, at any cost.

* * *

 **Emmett Hale** – He is a investment broker from Manhattan, and husband to Rosalie. Emmett is trying to save his marriage and his job while traveling the country in his RV. He hopes he can save many things on this trip.

* * *

 **Rosalie Hale** – Esme's estranged sister from New York. She and her husband, Emmett, are traveling across country on vacation in their new RV. They've decided to mend fences, and visit Esme Cullen, a visit with several surprises.

* * *

I will post each round, in sections, with character information, and links to the clues. Play along, and see if you can guess the murderer!

If you have ideas for other mysteries, please let me know! If you would like to use this game for your group, let me know, and I can send you the items to be printed, including clues.

Have fun!

These are the rules that were read to each player before beginning the game.

* * *

 **Welcome to the Volturi Vineyard, a sprawling property in Forks Washington with extensive vineyards, gardens, a lake, and this beautiful home. You are about to become a suspect in a murder mystery. It is up to you to figure out who committed the crime by discovering the guilty secrets of the others, while maintaining your innocence.**

Try to remain in character throughout the game!

You are about to become a suspect in a murder. It is your duty to figure out who killed who, why, and how. You will discover the guilty secrets of others, while trying to maintain and prove your innocence.

Game play will proceed in Rounds. **DO NOT READ AHEAD** until instructed to do so!

Each round will provide information for you to reveal, and clues you will use to interrogate each suspect.

You must answer questions according to the information contained in this booklet. Suspects that have guilty secrets may be given misleading information to help keep their secrets hidden. It is up to you to sort through the information and discover the truth!

The murderer, or murderers will not know before the solution round that she is the murderer. So, you should even suspect yourself!

Secret clues will provide special information used to further the mystery. These clues should only be revealed when a suspect outline instructs a player to do so. Once revealed, secret clues will be made available for everyone to examine throughout the game.

Rounds end only when all players have revealed all facts and secrets in their dossier.

At the end of Round Five, all players will be given the opportunity to write down their solution to the mystery. Who? How? And Why?

Round Six will provide you with a code word that will respond to your confession. The confessions provide the correct solution, and must be read in order! Do not open your confession until instructed to do so.

* * *

has more information, as well as pictures of the secret clues, and character documents.


	2. Round One - Introductions

Following is the set up for the Twilight Murder Mystery. Each Round has an introduction, then characters can present their information. There are secrets, and facts they want to keep hidden, which will be revealed in the second part of each round. Ask questions! Compare answers. Everyone has secrets to hide, but some are worse than others. Sometimes secrets can kill...

* * *

 **The sun is setting beyond the misty hills of a vineyard in Washington State's rainforest, and you find yourselves standing in the front hall of the main house on Volturi Vineyards.**

 **You are each here to see Esme Cullen, a recent widow who, due to hard times, is looking to sell the home that she and her husband, Carlisle Cullen, purchased from the Volturi Family several years ago.**

 **We are all joined together in the Cullen's elaborate sitting room. Esme, however, is not present. The strangers around you are looking at you with interest. You help yourself to a glass of wine from the hall table and introduce yourself.**

* * *

 **Dr. Alice Brandon**

Although you do not consider yourself a close friend to Esme, you are on polite speaking and nodding as you pass terms, you do live next door to Volturi Vineyards. You bought your land almost two years ago. Your property was part of the original Volturi Vineyard, but was split some time ago when a new, larger main house was built.

You are a psychiatrist, a doctor, and you lived in Los Angeles for many years, bringing mental peace to some very famous people. Of course, you have a strict policy against name-dropping. (You will not talk about that guy from that movie, no matter what secrets about him you know!) While most of your patients droned on and on about their boring problems, you daydreamed about murder and mayhem. In between solving the problems of the rich and famous, you wrote. Soon you completed a mystery novel that sold very well, it was just few books away from the top ten best seller list! It allowed you to move to Washington and focus on writing a sequel.

Your spouse, Mike, owns an online camping supply store, and is currently overseas on a buying trip, but that does not stop you from socializing. You enjoy your new found fame, and often host parties for society's cream of the crop. There is plenty of society to be found in Forks, if you look hard enough. In fact, you came to Esme's house today to ask if you could use some of her land for extra valet parking for your party next week.

* * *

 **Edward Masen**

You work on property helping with the vineyard and doing odd jobs as needed. Little is known of your past, and you like to keep it that way.

A year ago you were a drifter with no ambition. While hitchhiking to Mexico you camped out for the night in a barn on the Volturi Vineyard, not thinking you would be found before you could disappear on your journey. Esme found you the next morning on her regular walk around the property, but rather than kick you out, she took a liking to you and allowed you to stay if you agreed to work for your keep. You have been there ever since.

Encouraged and financed by Esme, you have even returned to college, having dropped out of Dartmouth College – in New Hampshire – as a freshman. You seem to have really turned your life around. You work days and spend nights in school or at the library, where you have become good friends with Bella Swan, the librarian.

Life was really looking promising… until Carlisle died. Now that the vineyard is going under, you are worried that you will have to drop out of college again, and who knows what you will do for a living, or where you'll end up.

* * *

 **Bella Swan**

You are Esme Cullen's best friend. Esme often volunteered at the local library where, for the last few years, you have been the head, and only librarian. You are unmarried, but have several nieces and nephews on which you dote as much as you do your dog, Jacob.

Not only are you the town's librarian, but you are its historian, and biggest gossip, rivaled only by Jessica Stanley. It is almost impossible to keep a secret in a town like Forks, and you are proud of the fact that you know everything about everybody. You love books, mysteries and romance, and have read novels from Agatha Christie to Stephenie Meyer. Sometimes you might pick up Stephen King or Dean Koontz, but only if the mood is right, and the weather is suitable.

Today you dropped by Volturi Vineyards to visit Esme and savor a nice cup of tea. Maybe a glass of the ice wine they are famous for. You are sad that Esme is selling the vineyard, and you are going to miss her terribly when she moves back to the East Coast.

* * *

 **Jasper Whitlock**

You have come from New York to Washington on business. Business is your life and your smart phone is a permanent fixture in your hand. As a land development consultant, your firm has been hired by the state of Washington to find an inexpensive tract of land to develop into a low cost housing project.

When you are not working, which is a rare occurrence, you enjoy bars and socializing. You are young and energetic and quite charismatic. The ladies tend to fawn over you, and it's not just because of the millions of dollars you make every year in land and property development. If you can pull off this job for the state of Washington, you may even become a partner in your firm.

Unfortunately, there is a miniscule budget with which to acquire and develop the land. It was almost a dream come true to find the Volturi Vineyard available under the current market value. Esme's misfortune is a happy chance for you. You hoped that she would see that your mission was for a good cause and give you an even better deal. You have poured on the charm in an effort to win her over.

You arrived today without an appointment, having seen the real estate listing in the newspaper and rushing right over.

You have spent much of the day surveying the property, and have sketched out a map of the area.

* * *

 **Emmett Hale**

You grew up in the same town as Esme, and went to high school together. It was through her that you met her sister, Rosalie. You and Rosalie fell instantly in love, and eloped as soon as she turned 18. You currently work, are overworked actually, as a stock broker in Manhattan. You and Rosalie have decided to take a vacation to get away from your hectic schedules, and the hustle of the city. Hopefully this trip will make you fall in love all over again, and renew your marriage.

For the last week you've been traveling around the country in your brand new RV. You arrived in Forks yesterday, and came straight to Volturi Vineyards to visit your sister-in-law.

In your spare time you are an amateur ornithologist. You almost never go out without your binoculars, and look forward to looking around the area for interesting birds, or bears. But mostly birds.

* * *

 **Rosalie Hale**

You are one year younger than your sister, Esme. As a child you adored each other and were the best of friends. As she grew older and discovered boys, the two of you drifted apart.

When Esme married Carlisle Cullen and moved across the country to Washington, you lost touch completely. After graduating from high school you immediately married your high school sweetheart, Emmett, and remained in New Jersey.

Currently you have a part time job at the makeup counter in a mall department store. You are addicted to daytime soap operas and constantly watch talk shows. Your claim to fame is that you once appeared on Maury in the episode entitled "What I Would Do For A Buck!" It is still the talk amongst all of your friends, and you tell everyone about your episode.

You and Emmett have been on vacation, traveling around the country in your new RV. A few days ago you arrived at Volturi Vineyards. You hope that this opportunity will help build a better relationship with your sister.

* * *

 **Next up: Secrets**

What secrets do each have? Who has something they need to keep private? The characters will reveal more in the next chapter!

For pictures of clues, check out for more information.


	3. Round One - Secrets

**Round Four: Secrets**

* * *

Round Four continues with Secrets. The characters will reveal their secrets when asked or challenged.

* * *

 **Dr. Alice Brandon**

You loved Carlisle Cullen. You and he had an affair prior to his death. Esme suspected the affair, and confronted Carlisle about it. Even though he was in love with you, he broke off the affair, and he and Esme decided to seek counseling to save their marriage. You were heartbroken, and he died days later.

* * *

 **Edward Masen**

At 5:30 pm, you were cleaning the fountain in the garden when Rosalie approached you. You talked for a while. Soon you were flirting, and before you could stop it you were kissing passionately.

* * *

 **Bella Swan**

You have always dreamed of becoming a Hollywood Star, like in a popular vampire movie, or on the Broadway stage. Today you quit your job at the library.

* * *

 **Jasper Whitlock**

You demanded that your Aunt Bella tell you why she wanted you to pretend to be a prosperous real estate developer to try to buy the Volturi Vineyard cheaply, or you wouldn't go through with the scheme. Bella told you a story of gold buried on the land, and said it was worth millions. Her plan to obtain the land, and the story of buried treasure sounded deranged, but she kept saying that she was desperate to leave this small, cold, rainy town, promising you more and more of the profit.

At 2:15 pm your Aunt Bella sneaked out to your car with a bottle of sleeping pills. She told you to crush them and keep them in your pocket. If Esme refuses to sell the vineyard to you, then you were to slip them into her drink at the first chance.

* * *

 **Emmett Hale**

At 2:00 you were in your room with Rosalie. She was distraught that Esme would not give her a loan. Rosalie actually cried right in front of you.

You were bird watching in the Rose Garden's gazebo at 5:30, when you saw your wife flirting and kissing Edward Masen.

* * *

 **Rosalie Hale**

At 5:30 you found yourself by the fountain in the Rose Garden. Edward Masen was there, and you began talking and flirting. Soon the situation became passionate, and you kissed. You left soon though, promising to meet up with Edward later in the evening, after Emmett fell asleep. By 6:00 you had left the garden to change clothes.

At 6:45 you decided to try to find Edward again, but didn't see him outside. You decided to check the wine vault, knowing it was the perfect place for an rendezvous. While wandering through the labyrinth you ran into Edward. At the same time you saw him, you heard a loud popping sound. The lights flickered and went out. You screamed.

You don't remember what happened after that, until you found yourself back at the house with the rest of the guests.

* * *

 **The plot thickens! Hiding and lying, some of these characters are doing that a lot. But who killed Esme, and why?**

 **Remember to check the twificmystery blogspot for more information!**


	4. Round Two - Search

Welcome to the next installment of the Twilight Murder Mystery! I hope you enjoyed round one, learning more about our suspects, I mean, characters! And learning a little bit about their secrets as well.

In round two we will explore the scene more, and learn more about each person. Everyone also has a timeline, that they could use to answer questions about their whereabouts throughout the day.

* * *

 **Round Two - Search**

 **A quarter of an hour has passed. You hastily gulped down a glass of Immortal Kiss, a lovely vintage from 2004, which was a very good year for Volturi Vineyards, but a somber mood still lingers in the air. Where is Esme? You feel ill at ease with this strange group of uninvited guests. Someone—you don't notice who—suggests the group split up to find Esme.**

 **For the first time you wonder about the people around you, and the circumstances that brought each to Volturi Vineyards on this day. As the group begins to spread in different directions, you decide to find out more about the others.**

* * *

 **Dr. Alice Brandon**

While tending your garden around Noon, you noticed Jasper Whitlock drive up the driveway to the vineyard's main house. Being curious, you watched as he went to the door and spoke with Esme on the front porch. Through an open window of the large home, you saw Bella Swan rooting through a medicine cabinet in the bathroom. That librarian took something that looked like a small pill bottle, and put it in her pocket. By 12:15 she joined Esme and Jasper on the front porch.

You have spent much of the last week in town, doing research in the library. You've seen Edward Masen there a number of times, but never studying. He always comes in, takes papers from the librarian-never any books, though—and leaves. You've also noticed Jasper Whitlock's car in the parking lot of the library every day for the last four days.

 **Your General Whereabouts: (refer to this timeline throughout the game)**

7:00 am – Noon: At home working on your book

Noon-1:15pm: Tending your garden

1:15-2:30pm: Lunch with Esme

2:30-3:45 pm: Working on your book

3:45-4:00 pm: At the Cullen house, talking to Esme

4:00-6:00 pm: At home resting

6:45-7:00 pm: Return to the house

7:00- present: Waiting for Esme to appear for dinner

* * *

 **Edward Masen:**

 **What you know: (reveal these facts during this round)**

Around 9:30 this morning you were outside washing the windows on the house when you heard Rosalie Hale sobbing and speaking to someone. She was in the breakfast room at the time.

When Carlisle Cullen died, Esme was alone and distraught. She had no other living family except her sister, whom she said she not even seen or spoken to since they were in high school. Esme wanted to make amends with her sister, but said that she never wanted to see her brother-in-law, Emmett, again. She never made contact with her sister because of him.

 **Your general whereabouts: (refer to this timeline throughout the game)**

6:00-9:00 am Chores in the fields

9:00-noon Cleaning the main house

Noon-3:00pm Lunch alone and resting in the barn

3:00-4:00 pm Fixing the wiring in the wine vault

4:00-6:30 pm Resting in the barn, alone

6:30-7:00 pm Returned to fix the wiring in the wine vault

7:00 Returned to the house

* * *

 **Bella Swan**

 **What you know: (reveal these facts during this round)**

You recognize Dr. Alice Brandon from her book cover. Her last novel was nearly a best seller, but was surrounded in controversy. You recall hearing that she was sued over it, although the terms of any settlement were a mystery. Not even Jessica Stanley has gotten her to tell the whole story. You wonder if she is still writing, or just living off her savings and her husband's income. He does seem to be gone a lot, buying things for his online camping supply store.

You went to the library early this morning to shelve books and water the plants. As you were leaving you noticed Emmett Hale inside the gift shop next door. The cashier, Angela Weber, placed a few things into Emmett's bag. You are certain that one of the items was made of gold.

While you were having tea with Esme later, she showed you a corkscrew that Emmett had given to her shortly before you arrived. Esme seemed very flustered by the gift, and did not seem to realize that she was still holding it when the doorbell rang at noon.

You remember that Edward Masen seems to have a lot more cash since Carlisle's death, he bought a new car, and is making new friends, and spending less time at the library, or with you.

 **Your general whereabouts: (refer to this timeline throughout the game)**

8:00-9:00 am At the library shelving books and watering plants.

9:00-11:00 am Running errands in Forks

11:00-noon Morning coffee with Esme at Volturi Vineyards

Noon-12:15 Jasper Whitlock arrives and speaks with Esme

12:15-1:30 Making lunch with Esme

1:30-2:30 Eating lunch with Esme, Rosalie Hale, and Dr. Alice Brandon

2:30-7:00 Sitting on the porch reading and waiting for Esme

7:00-present Returning inside

* * *

 **Jasper Whitlock**

 **What you know: (reveal these facts during this round)**

You arrived at Volturi Vineyards at noon. Unannounced, you approached the house to ask Esme Cullen if you could look around the property, and she seemed happy to oblige. She actually seemed desperate to show you around, and fawned over you a bit. Behind Esme you could see Bella Swan, who came out to join you on the front porch at around 12:15.

While you and Esme were walking around the grounds, you noticed that she was carrying a small object. You don't think she even realized that it was in her hand, as she seemed so engrossed in talking about the vineyard. At approximately 1:00 pm, you were in the Rose Garden when a bee stung Esme. She dropped whatever it was she was holding in the grass, and ran back to the house. You followed her, concerned.

 **Your general whereabouts: (refer to this timeline throughout the game)**

Morning-Noon Traveling to Volturi Vineyards

Noon-12:15 Discussing buying the vineyard with Esme Cullen

12:15-1:00 Looking around the vineyard with Esme Cullen

1:00 Esme is stung by a bee in the Rose Garden

1:00-1:15 Return with Esme to the main house

1:15-3:00 Making business phone calls in your car

3:00-5:15 Examining Volturi Vineyards alone, it is a large property

5:15-6:45 Wine tasting with Esme in the wine vault

6:45-7:00 Lights go out, Esme leaves you alone to go investigate

7:00-present Return to the house, as Esme did not come back

* * *

 **Emmett Hale**

 **What you know: (reveal these facts during this round)**

While searching for the missing Esme, you entered her bedroom. There is a small shrine dedicated to her late husband, Carlisle. One particular article caught your attention.

 ** _Round Two Secret Clue:_**

Newspaper article, dated ten months ago. Esme has it propped up on her dresser, which is cluttered with trinkets and photos. Memories of Carlisle. The newspaper looks well worn, and fragile. At some point it was laminated to preserve it.

 **Body Found In Lake Identified**

 **FORKS-Police in Forks, Washington have identified the body of a man found floating in Volturi Lake as Volturi Vineyards owner, Carlisle Cullen. He was 41.**

 **Cullen's body was identified through fingerprints, and other testing, said homicide detective Sam Uley. Chief of Police Charlie Swan confirmed that the body had been found at 1:30 in the afternoon by boaters on the lake located on Volturi Vineyards.**

 **An autopsy was performed, and coroner Lauren Mallory determined the cause of death was blunt head trauma.**

 **Cullen lived and worked at Volturi Vineyards, which he had owned for several years, and where he was last seen two weeks ago. Detective Uley said that Carlisle's wife, Esme Cullen, reported her husband's disappearance to police after he failed to meet her in Forks for dinner.**

 **Anyone with information regarding Cullen's death is asked to contact the Forks Police Department. Esme Cullen has offered a $15,000 reward for information leading to arrest and prosecution for the crime.**

You replace the article, and leave the room, with one backward glance to the shrine for a man you never knew.

While bird watching at around 12:45, you noticed Edward Masen stalking around. He seemed to be secretly observing something. You did not want to pry, so you continued walking.

You spent some time talking to Jasper, and gave him your resume, making sure to discuss how your background as a stock broker can help his real estate development firm. Jasper told you that his company isn't hiring because the market is down. It's odd because you know that the housing market is booming right now.

 **Your general whereabouts: (refer to this timeline throughout the game)**

8:30-10:00 am Wake up and go into town to run errands

10:00-10:30 Bird watching around Volturi Vineyards

10:30-11:00 Talking with Esme Cullen

11:00-1:00 pm Bird watching again

1:00-2:30 Making business phone calls

2:30-3:30 Spending time with Rosalie

3:30-5:30 Taking a walk

5:30-6:30 Relaxing in the Rose Garden

6:30-6:45 Exploring the property

6:45-7:00 Lights go out in the wine vault, you go to investigate

7:00 Return to the main house

* * *

 **Rosalie Hale**

 **What you know: (reveal these facts during this round)**

Your husband, Emmett, was not in bed when you woke up this morning, and you did not see him again until the afternoon. This was fine with you, as you enjoyed the peace and quiet for once.

You hear that Alice Brandon is writing a novel about a man who was bludgeoned to death, and dumped into a lake. The murder goes unsolved, and the plot line sounds vaguely familiar. You wonder which of the suspects Dr. Brandon believes is the killer.

 **Your general whereabouts: (refer to this timeline throughout the game)**

9:00-9:30 am Wake up and get dressed

9:30-10:00 Breakfast with Esme

10:00-1:30 Lounging around the house

1:30-2:30 Lunch with Esme, Bella Swan, and Dr. Alice Brandon

2:30-3:30 In your room with Emmett

3:30-6:30 Exploring the farm

6:45-7:00 Exploring the wine vault

7:00 Return to the house

* * *

 **What questions do you have for each character? Who crossed paths today, but didn't admit the person they were with? Maybe a secret rendezvous?**

Coming up next: Round Two: Secrets. Everyone has information they don't want to share. Will your questions be answered?


	5. Round Two - Secrets

If you are playing along, check out .com for pictures and clues. Make guesses or comments here, there, or anywhere!

This is the second part of Round Two. These are the character's secrets, facts that they will only reveal when asked! We can start finding out who is who they say they are, and who has secrets to hide! When playing this as a group, each person read their information, then asked and answered questions. It was fun, and got rowdy with accusations!

One thing we did learn. Don't call her Alice! That's Doctor Alice Brandon to you!

* * *

 **Dr. Alice Brandon**

When a certain Hollywood Star thought your last novel was about him, he sued you for millions. You have been low on cash since, but now you have a new novel coming out based on Carlisle Cullen's murder. Things are finally starting to look up for you financially.

You have almost no cash left. If your book deal falls through, you will have nothing save for the small tract of land next to Volturi Vineyards. If Jasper Whitlock turns it into low-cost housing, you suspect your property value will diminish considerably, and you could be destitute.

You've always suspected that Esme Cullen killed her husband, Carlisle, to collect his life insurance policy, and escape their failing vineyard. This is actually the plot to your next novel.

* * *

 **Edward Masen**

Around 12:45 pm Alice Brandon came to you and asked about the man who had driven up to Volturi Vineyards, Jasper Whitlock. You did a little snooping for her and found out that he is a real estate developer who intends to buy the vineyard to develop low cost housing. You reported this news back to Dr. Brandon, Alice, at about 1:00 pm. She seemed horrified by the thought of low-cost housing next to her property, and vowed vehemently to put a stop to the plan. She said she would do "whatever it takes".

You have been at the library a lot this week, as Bella Swan has been helping you do your homework.

Esme Cullen was especially attentive and generous to you immediately following Carlisle's death. You think that she was afraid you would leave, and she would be all alone.

* * *

 **Bella Swan**

At noon Jasper Whitlock arrived to talk to Esme about buying Volturi Vineyards. You were not feeling well at the time, so while Esme spoke to Jasper on the porch, you went to the bathroom to look for some antacid.

Jasper Whitlock has been in the library often this week, he seems to be an amateur historian. You've pulled some research materials regarding the history of Forks for him.

* * *

 **Jasper Whitlock**

You have been in Forks for four days, pouring over research at the library, looking at every aspect of the town. You need to report back to your company to begin a marketing campaign for the new housing development.

Emmett Hale, a desperate looking man, sweaty and nearly panting, passed you his resume this afternoon. He looked sketchy, so you told him that your company is not hiring. You wonder about his current work situation, even though he seems to have a good job in Manhattan.

* * *

 **Emmett Hale**

You have been having a rough time with Rosalie lately. You woke up early to go to town to buy her a trinket for her charm bracelet, a silver wolf caught your eye. It would help you get back in her good graces.

You also purchased an engraved corkscrew and gave it to Esme around 10:30, as a gift for her hospitality.

* * *

 **Rosalie Hale**

You didn't even know that Carlisle Cullen, your own brother-in-law, had died before you arrived at the estate. Esme still had not forgiven you for marrying her boyfriend. You wonder if she actually wanted you out of her life for good.

You met Esme for a private breakfast this morning around 9:30, and mentioned that you were having financial difficulties. You casually asked for money, but Esme told you that she was nearly bankrupt, as Carlisle had not had any life insurance when he died.

* * *

 **Who looks guilty? Round Three - Discovery, will bring to light more information about what has happened, and what the characters know about it.**

 **When we played the game, there were several detectives whose main job was to ask questions of all the players. They didn't have back stories and scenarios, but were given an outline to each round, and encourage to ask questions. The detectives really kept the players on their toes!**


	6. Round Three - Discovery

Welcome back! If you are following along, you've discovered some background on all of our characters, and a few of their secrets also. Let's Discover what happens next! Are you ready to ask the characters more questions?

* * *

 **Round Three - Discovery**

 **Moments after the guests split up to search for Esme Cullen, the sound of screaming draws everyone deep into the labyrinth that makes up the wine vault, an expensive wine storage facility behind Volturi Vineyard's winery, near the main house. The lights don't work, even after someone flips the switch several times, and only a sliver of moonlight shines through the window. Your eyes adjust to the darkness, and you see a body face down in a large pool of blood. Something tells you that you have found the body of Esme Cullen.**

 **The darkness of the wine vault makes an examination of the body impossible. The group decides to return to the main house and call the police. You suspect someone in this group is responsible for the murder of Esme Cullen, and you have a few questions to ask.**

* * *

 **Dr. Alice Brandon, what were you doing earlier today?**

Dr. Alice Brandon

You joined Esme for lunch at 1:30pm, yes, you invited yourself. Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale were there as well.

You have known for a long time now that Edward Cullen grows marijuana down by the lake, and wonder if he has a drug problem, or if anyone else knows about it. What is his brand of heroin anyway?

Esme Cullen initially offered a large cash reward for information leading to the arrest of her husband's killer, but withdrew the offer just days later.

* * *

 **Edward Masen**

When Emmett and Rosalie Hale arrived last night, you helped them with some luggage from their RV. You noticed that the RV was filled with boxes, much more than two people need just for vacation.

At around 3:00 pm you were fixing the wiring at the wine vault when Alice Brandon joined you. You have been sleeping with her occasionally, but you know she is just using you to get information about the Cullen's for her next book.

* * *

 **Bella Swan**

You knew Carlisle Cullen very well. He was friends with your father, Charlie, for years. Carlisle was a strong and capable man. The fact that he was bludgeoned to death is unsettling. You and your father have discussed this often. Carlisle's killer must have surprised him, or tricked him somehow. Who was the last person to see him alive?

Around 1:00pm today the Cullen's house phone rang, and you answered it. It was a law firm calling for Emmett Hale. He ran into the study and was on the phone for the next hour and a half. You listened to the phone call, and heard Emmett talking about a sexual harassment lawsuit, and something about embezzlement.

At 1:30 this afternoon Alice joined you, Rosalie, and Esme for lunch in the dining room. Though Esme tried to change the subject many times, the conversation mainly revolved around Jasper Whitlock wanting to turn the vineyard into low cost housing. Alice looked very unhappy about that prospect.

* * *

 **Jasper Whitlock**

After Esme was stung by a bee in the Rose Garden, she hurried back to the farmhouse to tend to her wound. You spent the next two hours in your call making business calls.

At 3:00 pm, Esme had not come back from the house, so you decided to look around the property on your own. At 3:15 you saw a woman enter the wine vault. You could see Edward Masen inside the door, and the two were speaking in hushed tones, whispering conspiratorially. You walked away and did not see when the woman came out of the building.

* * *

 **Emmett Hale**

Rosalie is Esme's only living relative. She is the rightful heir to the Volturi Vineyard, and the Cullen Estate now that Esme is dead.

Around 3:45 you overheard a heated conversation between Esme and Dr. Alice Brandon. Esme told Alice that she would rather deny any evidence in the murder of Carlisle Cullen than let Alice exploit the story and expose it in her book.

Every time you've seen Edward today, he seems suspicious, looking underneath furniture, in drawers, and acting nervous. He sometimes pats down his pockets, like he has lost something.

* * *

 **Rosalie Hale**

At 1:30 Dr Alice Brandon seemed to invite herself to lunch with you, Bella, and Esme. You could sense that Esme was uncomfortable. She admitted to you later that she hates Alice.

During lunch you took a peek through Dr. Brandon's notebook, and noticed her notes regarding Carlisle's murder. Alice seems to think that Carlisle was killed in his own home—a drop of blood was found on the carpet in front of the computer in his study. Her notes said that his files had been rifled through, and his phone was off the hook. Esme believes that the bloodstain had been there for years, but couldn't explain why the normally pristine files were out of order, or the phone being off the hook.

Jasper Whitlock looks familiar to you, and you finally recognize him. You met him last year at Emmett's company's Christmas party. They must work for the same company, but you didn't know that Emmett's company developed land, and not in Washington State.

* * *

Do you suspect anyone yet? Who might have a motive, and opportunity? Who hated Esme, or was afraid of her?

Next up we have secrets revealed! Remember to follow and favorite for updates, and check the blog for pictures of the clues!

Twific dot blogspot dot kom. Is really putting a link that awful?


	7. Round Three - Secrets

**Round Three - Secrets**

These secrets are only revealed by the characters when asked or challenged. Everyone has something to hide, but what part did they play in Esme's death? Who here is a killer?

* * *

 **Dr. Alice Brandon**

Six months ago, you were the last person to see Carlisle Cullen alive. You met Carlisle for lunch at his home, as you often did. After lunch, you left him in order to keep an appointment with your publisher and editor. Carlisle was alive when you left.

You are sleeping with Edward Masen. After your usual 3pm tryst in the Wine Vault, you noticed a piece of paper had fallen out of his pocket. You picked it up to look at it and headed straight into the house to find Esme.

* * *

 **Edward Masen**

You have lost a page of PIN codes and banking information. You suspect that Alice took it from you this afternoon. You didn't realize that she was broke, and desperate for money.

You have a special friendship with Bella Swan. She writes your college papers for you in return for spending evenings with her. As a librarian, she has access to valuable historical reference materials, and some valuable original documents. You have stolen some of these in the hopes of selling them for extra cash.

 ** _Edward opens Secret Clue for Round Three_**

Handwritten letter on fragile yellowed paper. It is stamped "Forks Public Library, File S62-03

 ** _Forks, Wash September 18, 1850_**

 ** _My Dear Sister,_**

 ** _I hope this letter finds you and our family well. I want you all to join me in Washington. Bring Caius, Marcus, and Jane._**

 ** _While Forks is under a near constant cover of rainfall, this land is unequaled, and never has the world presented such a place as this._**

 ** _However, I pray that this letter will reach you in confidence. On this land I have found a vein of gold, right here on this farm. God willing, it will yield pounds enough to secure our family's future._**

 ** _Together we can mine this treasure, but I have invested everything I own in this farm. There are others coming from far away to prospect, and I am unable to guard my find._**

 ** _I will keep them away as long as possible, but we must move swiftly. I need money to hire men I can trust, there are a few, but I must keep this a secret as long as possible._**

 ** _Sell your property, and bring all you can._**

 ** _I will write again shortly._**

 ** _From Your Affectionate Brother,_**

 ** _Aro Volturi_**

On the back of the letter, in a different script:

Volturi

1850: 1 oz gold=$18.50. Approx 1000 lbs=$296,000.00 $296,000 in 1850=$6,512,420.69 today! Jackpot

** Be sure to take a look at the blog on twificmystery blogspot kom to see the actual clue!

* * *

 **Bella Swan**

You are very attracted to Edward, and have been sleeping with him. You do his homework for him. While writing his research paper on the history of Forks, you ran across a letter written by Aro Volturi, an early founder of Forks. He died shortly after the letter was written when he drowned in the lake.

You are so infatuated with Edward that you virtually stalk him. Since your father is Chief of Police, you have access to a national database, and were able to perform a thorough background check on Edward. You discovered that he had been arrested for selling drugs to an undercover police officer a couple of years ago. Apparently he skipped town after serving a short jail sentence **.**

* * *

 **Jasper Whitlock**

You are not a real estate developer. You are actually a junior executive trainee for a real estate brokerage firm in New York. You are trying to make a name for yourself within the company, and wanted to buy Volturi Vineyards to make a profit and prove your savvy to your company's management.

Bella Swan is your aunt. She gave you the tip to come to Washington, and told you about the vineyard. You don't have much money though. Bella promised to buy it back, so you don't have actual money invested, and you'll make a tidy profit in the deal. You don't know why your aunt seems so eager to get her hands on the vineyard, but it doesn't matter anyway. Esme is asking for more than you can possibly borrow. You spent much of the day making calls to raise more money, and tried to negotiate with Esme to lower her price.

* * *

 **Emmett Hale**

During your conversation this morning with Esme in the Rose Garden, she told you that Rosalie had told her you've been physically abusive to her. You are large and intimidating, but you haven't ever laid a finger on Rosalie in anger.

At 1:00 you received a phone call from your boss. Since you've been on administrative leave for sexually harassing the office receptionist, the evidence has gotten worse. You are now fired. It seems that your boss, in preparing for the upcoming lawsuit against the company for your sexual harassment, found evidence that you have been siphoning money into your personal account.

* * *

 **Rosalie Hale**

You lied to Esme at breakfast this morning. You told her that Emmett was physically abusive to you, but your lies were just an attempt to gain her sympathy. You wanted to see how she would react to the news, but also to test the waters to find out if she still has feelings for Emmett. Esme seemed surprised that he is abusive, but she told you that you got what you wanted and deserved.

You want to leave Emmett and get a divorce, but you rely on him too much financially.

Because of Emmett's gambling debts you had to sell your home. You now live in the RV.

* * *

 **Who has secrets that are surprising you? Who do you need to know more about?**


	8. Round Four - Examination

**Round Four-Examination**

* * *

Welcome to Round Four! We've found the body, and learned a little more about the characters and suspects. Let's find out more about what who knows, and who you should suspect!

* * *

 **We have returned, flashlight in hand, to the wine vault. In the light you can see the labyrinth formed by the stacked oak barrels of wine, and almost get lost. Coming upon the body, you confirm that it is Esme, and you immediately see the cause of her death. A golden corkscrew juts out of the right side of her neck, like a vampire's bite. There appears to be something inscribed on the corkscrew, but the pool of blood prevents you from getting a good look.**

 **The sight of Esme's body is too gruesome for some of the guests, and you decide to return to the main house to ponder these new clues.**

* * *

 **Dr. Alice Brandon**

You looked at the clock in the wine vault. It stopped when the power went out at 6:45pm. Where was everybody? Who was the last person to see Esme Cullen alive? You last saw her at 3:45pm, when you had a brief conversation with her at her house about your upcoming novel. You left Esme and went home to call your publisher.

At 5:30 pm you were swimming in your pool when you saw Edward Masen and Rosalie Hale in the rose garden, but by the time you got out of the pool to see what was going on, Rosalie had left.

Around 6:45 you saw Rosalie Hale heading towards the wine vault. You noticed that she was wearing a different outfit than she had that afternoon. Even though you noticed Bella Swan sitting on the back porch of the house watching you, you followed Rosalie to the Wine Vault. You trailed her as she made her way through the labyrinth of halls, never letting her out of your sight…

* * *

 **Edward Masen**

You last saw Esme Cullen alive at 5:30 pm when you were taking a break from work. Esme was walking towards the wine vault with Jasper Whitlock.

At 6:30 pm, you went to the wine vault to work on a short in the wiring. You were sure that you turned off the electricity, but at 6:45 you were shocked by a jolt of electricity that knocked you unconscious for fifteen minutes. The jolt of electricity must have shorted out the lights in the wine vault.

You wonder why Alice Brandon was almost as devastated as Esme when Carlisle Cullen died. You wonder why Alice is so interested in the life and death of Carlisle. Her interest seems too extreme to be strictly professional.

* * *

 **Bella Swan**

Beside Esme's body you found a piece of paper. This is the secret clue for this round.

A note written on Volturi Vineyards letterhead. It is dated today. _See the actual clue at twificmystery blogspot_!

 ** _Dear Bella,_**

 ** _As you know, life has been so hard since Carlisle's death. I struggle each day to find the strength to continue on. The thought of selling my home, and our business is too much for me to bear, but as you know, I can no longer afford to run the winery._**

 ** _I am lost. I am alone. This will be my last day, my last twilight, I will look no more for the promise of tomorrow. My sleeping pills should ensure that._**

 ** _You have been so good to me this last year, such a comfort, and you are truly my best friend, more of a sister really. I want you to have Volturi Vineyard. Run it, or sell it, whatever will make you happy my dearest friend. I want you to live where I cannot._**

 ** _With love and gratitude,_**

 ** _Esme Cullen_**

You last saw Esme Cullen alive during lunch. Around 4:00 pm, you quickly drove back to the library and checked out a copy of Dr. Alice Brandon's last book. Soon afterwards you were sitting on the Cullen's back porch reading the almost best seller, and waiting for Esme to finish showing Jasper around the farm.

She never returned.

Around 6:45 you noticed Alice Brandon come from her house next door. She followed someone into the wine vault. Moments later you saw the lights in the window of the vault flicker and go out.

* * *

 **Jasper Whitlock**

The handwriting on Esme's note looks familiar; you have seen it somewhere else recently.

At 5:15 pm, you met with Esme again. Together you found a cozy corner in the wine vault to sample various wines and discuss the sale of the vineyard. You were still drinking together when the lights flickered and went out. You heard someone screaming from the other end of the building. Esme told you to wait there while she investigated. That was the last time you saw her alive.

* * *

 **Emmett Hale**

You last saw Esme Cullen alive around 3:45 when you passed by the house and overheard her talking to Alice about Alice's new book. You continued on your bird watching walk in the fields.

You had just finished a business call in the study when you heard Jasper Whitlock say, "Are you sure about this Aunt Bella?" Then you saw her hand him a small pill bottle.

You were bird watching most of the afternoon, and were out in the grape fields when you noticed the wine vault lights flicker and go out. You thought it was odd, but then you heard Rosalie screaming. You ran inside the building from the back door, but soon got lost in the labyrinth of halls. You did not find Rosalie until you came back into the house, and saw the other guests gathered.

* * *

 **Rosalie Hale**

You last saw your sister, Esme, alive around lunchtime. You spent much of the day by yourself, but you did meet with Emmett in your bedroom for a short time, around 2:00.

You sat with Bella Swan on the back porch for a short time, and the discussion turned towards life goals. You told her that you want to move to California and become an actor, if you didn't have your husband clinging to your neck.

Bella shared that she has a similar dream of escaping a small town to live an exciting life, and that she plans to do something about it. She didn't elaborate though, but she grinned and laughed, almost maniacally.

* * *

 **Next up: Round Four - Secrets. Who is telling the truth about what they saw, and when they saw it? Who is hiding something, maybe even something deadly?**

 **I'm really enjoying sharing this murder mystery, and reading over it again, I'm developing some more ideas for other mystery role play games and activities! I hope this is as much fun for others as it is for me!**


	9. Round Four - Secrets

**Round Four: Secrets**

* * *

Round Four continues with Secrets. The characters will reveal their secrets when asked or challenged.

* * *

 **Dr. Alice Brandon**

You loved Carlisle Cullen. You and he had an affair prior to his death. Esme suspected the affair, and confronted Carlisle about it. Even though he was in love with you, he broke off the affair, and he and Esme decided to seek counseling to save their marriage. You were heartbroken, and he died days later.

* * *

 **Edward Masen**

At 5:30 pm, you were cleaning the fountain in the garden when Rosalie approached you. You talked for a while. Soon you were flirting, and before you could stop it you were kissing passionately.

* * *

 **Bella Swan**

You have always dreamed of becoming a Hollywood Star, like in a popular vampire movie, or on the Broadway stage. Today you quit your job at the library.

* * *

 **Jasper Whitlock**

You demanded that your Aunt Bella tell you why she wanted you to pretend to be a prosperous real estate developer to try to buy the Volturi Vineyard cheaply, or you wouldn't go through with the scheme. Bella told you a story of gold buried on the land, and said it was worth millions. Her plan to obtain the land, and the story of buried treasure sounded deranged, but she kept saying that she was desperate to leave this small, cold, rainy town, promising you more and more of the profit.

At 2:15 pm your Aunt Bella sneaked out to your car with a bottle of sleeping pills. She told you to crush them and keep them in your pocket. If Esme refuses to sell the vineyard to you, then you were to slip them into her drink at the first chance.

* * *

 **Emmett Hale**

At 2:00 you were in your room with Rosalie. She was distraught that Esme would not give her a loan. Rosalie actually cried right in front of you.

You were bird watching in the Rose Garden's gazebo at 5:30, when you saw your wife flirting and kissing Edward Masen.

* * *

 **Rosalie Hale**

At 5:30 you found yourself by the fountain in the Rose Garden. Edward Masen was there, and you began talking and flirting. Soon the situation became passionate, and you kissed. You left soon though, promising to meet up with Edward later in the evening, after Emmett fell asleep. By 6:00 you had left the garden to change clothes.

At 6:45 you decided to try to find Edward again, but didn't see him outside. You decided to check the wine vault, knowing it was the perfect place for an rendezvous. While wandering through the labyrinth you ran into Edward. At the same time you saw him, you heard a loud popping sound. The lights flickered and went out. You screamed.

You don't remember what happened after that, until you found yourself back at the house with the rest of the guests.

* * *

 **The plot thickens! Hiding and lying, some of these characters are doing that a lot. But who killed Esme, and why?**

 **Remember to check the twificmystery blogspot for more information!**


	10. Round Five - Final Clues

**Welcome to Round Five-Final Clues**

* * *

 **This is the final round, the last of the clues and character information. Now is the time to make your guess! With a final bit of information, can you deduce who killed Esme Cullen, when, and why?**

* * *

You can hear the wail of distant police sirens. Soon the Forks Police Department will be swarming Volturi Vineyards, and asking questions you don't want to answer. You still have a few minutes, though, and there are a few issues with your fellow guests that you want to clear up.

 **Alice** will reveal this round's secret clue, a piece of notebook paper, with scrawled handwriting. There are also three signed blank checks stapled to the back of the page. Each is dated one year ago. The name on the checks is Carlisle Cullen. The paper has drops of blood staining the page. _You can see the actual clue at twificmystery blogspot! This one is really actually cool, with actual blood stains! (maybe not real blood though!)_

Savings Acct. # 4523 300444 2002

PIN 52076

Checking Acct 398765 9642 5037

PIN 52080

Credit Card – Visa 5621 2349 5724 3058 exp 01/18

Credit Card – Visa 5621 8657 9649 6835 exp 2/17

* * *

 **Dr. Alice Brandon**

 **What you know**

Edward Masen seems desperate to retrieve the piece of paper that fell out of his wallet during your 3 o'clock tryst. You wonder if the paper has something to do with Carlisle's death. You showed the paper to Esme at 3:45

* * *

 **Edward Masen**

 **What you know**

The day that Carlisle Cullen was killed, he had lunch with Alice Brandon. She pleaded with him to see her the next day as well. Alice begged, and proclaimed her love, but Carlisle said that he would only let her back on his property over his dead body. You wonder if that was just an expression.

You were the last person to see Carlisle Cullen alive.

* * *

 **Bella Swan:**

 **What you know**

While in Esme's study you noticed a candlestick on the fireplace mantle. Edward Masen gave you an identical candlestick months ago as a birthday gift. Yours, however, is dented, and not as pristine.

* * *

 **Jasper Whitlock**

 **What you know**

Earlier in the day you bumped into Rosalie Hale, and, thinking it was Esme, began asking her questions about the extent of the property. Rosalie interrupted you to tell you that she was not Esme. Rosalie and Esme look nearly identical.

You recognize the handwriting on Esme's suicide note. It matches the note scribbled on the bottom of the letter written by Aro Volturi.

* * *

 **Emmett Hale**

 **What you know**

While on a walk around 3:45 you passed the farmhouse and heard Esme arguing with Alice. Dr. Brandon was claiming to have proof of who killed Carlisle Cullen, but Esme would not listen.

* * *

 **Rosalie Hale**

 **What you know**

You returned to Esme's body to get a closer look at the corkscrew. It is engraved, "To Esme, I will always love you, let's toast a new life together." On the floor near her body is a bottle of prescription sleeping pills. Even though the bottle is empty, the date indicates that it was refilled only two days ago.

* * *

Who killed Esme Cullen?

How did they kill her?

Why did they kill her?

* * *

Good luck my sleuths!

Leave your guesses in the reviews here, or in the comments over at the blog.

Each character has a confession, and they will begin posting tomorrow. Each character's confession will be revealed as a single chapter, revealing more layers to their story.

Who do you think should go first?


	11. Round Six-Confession 1

**Round Six-Confessions**

* * *

 **The Confession of Bella Swan**

My life has revolved around books, it's why I became a librarian. Some people might call me a dreamer. I will admit that I have always longed for a more exciting life, beyond the cloudy borders of Forks, Washington.

Tonight has been especially exciting for me. For once I don't have to be content to just read about adventure in one of my books, I can actually live it!

As a fan of mystery novels, I've learned the crucial factors in solving any murder. The killer must have a motive, the means, and the opportunity to do so.

I was Esme's best friend, and I would never have dreamed of killing her. In fact, I could not have killed her. She was murdered in the wine vault this evening, and I was no where near that building today.

Furthermore, Esme was found with a corkscrew jutting out of her jugular. Earlier today she told me that Emmett Hale had given that corkscrew as a gift. He even had it engraved to her. Esme told me that she dropped it in the Rose Garden after being stung by a bee. It was around 1:00 when she rushed in the house for treatment.

Only the people who were in the Rose Garden today would have had access to the murder weapon. I am innocent.

* * *

 **Did you think Bella had done it? Who do you think killed Esme now?**

 **Leave your guesses, and let's see who confesses next!**


	12. Round Six-Confession 2

**Round Six-Confessions**

* * *

 **The Confession of Jasper Whitlock**

* * *

I was in the Rose Garden this afternoon with Esme Cullen, because she was showing me around the vineyard. I probably could have picked up the corkscrew when she dropped it, but I didn't. My mind was elsewhere.

I am not who I appear to be, and I'm not the only one. My aunt, Bella Swan, is not the best friend to Esme that she wants us to believe.

I am not a real estate developer, I am a junior executive trainee at a brokerage firm in Manhattan. I came to see Esme to buy this vineyard inexpensively. While helping Edward with college research, Bella discovered clues to millions of dollars in gold buried somewhere on this property. She kept this secret even from me.

At first we planned to buy Volturi Vineyards outright, I was to buy the property and sell it to Bella at a profit. Unfortunately, Esme's asking price was more than I could afford, and I couldn't raise the money.

Unable to persuade Esme to lower her price, Bella decided to take our plan to the next level. She is desperate to escape her life here in Forks, and the treasure buried here would have provided her with the financial freedom to pursue her dreams.

While I was out touring the grounds with Esme, Bella stole some sleeping pills from Esme's medicine cabinet and slipped them to me while I was making phone calls in my car.

I crushed the sleeping pills into Esme's wine while we were wine tasting in the vault just before she was killed. Bella had forged a suicide note for Esme with instructions that she should inherit Volturi Vineyards. Bella was trying to get the place for free, and cut me out of the picture!

Had I known that Bella was trying to give me the shaft, I would never have gone along with her delusional plan. I admit that I tried to kill Esme, but someone else got to her first. I definitely did not stab her in the neck with a corkscrew.

* * *

 **So, it seems that even though Jasper wasn't an innocent, he didn't actually kill Esme.**

 **Who else do you suspect? Who will confess next?**


	13. Round Six-Confession 3

**Round Six-Confessions**

 **The Confession of Doctor Alice Brandon**

* * *

I was certainly fooled by Jasper Whitlock's deception. I was terrified that he was going to turn Volturi Vineyards into cheap housing for the masses. I've already lost my successful practice and book deals. If this deal went through my property value would have plummeted, and I would lose everything I have left. I'd be completely broke. My husband travels, and his camping supply store is not enough to support our lifestyle, not even close.

Even with the possibility of bankruptcy, I would not have killed Esme, not just for a few dollars. I am a respected doctor, after all.

On the other hand, I've always suspected that Esme murdered her husband, Carlisle, six months ago. I loved Carlisle and had been having an affair with him. When his death went unsolved, I made it my mission to expose Esme as his killer, and make the story into a best selling book.

I assumed she killed him for his life insurance, but was surprised to see that she was nearly bankrupt herself after his death.

I only slept with Edward Masen in order to gain inside information into Esme's life.

Today I struck gold! I found a clue to Carlisle's killer. A list of bank records, PIN codes, and financial transactions from immediately after Carlisle's death. I was shocked to learn that it wasn't Esme who killed Carlisle. I came to her with the evidence, but she would not accept it. You can read my next book who killed Carlisle Cullen, as for his wife, I am baffled. I have no idea who killed Esme.

* * *

 **Doctor Brandon certainly had some secrets, and I'd love to read her book about Carlisle's murder. How much could she have loved him, really. If she is willing to exploit his tragic death, then maybe she is as cold-blooded as her former patients thought!**

 **Who will confess next? There are only a few left? Do you know who the killer, or killers are?**


	14. Round Six-Confession 4

**Round Six-Confessions**

 **The Confession of Edward Masen**

* * *

I never liked Carlisle Cullen, and he never liked me. He was jealous of my friendship with Esme. Even though we were not physical, she adored me, and thought of me as a son.

Carlisle did not trust me, perhaps with good reason. I didn't drop out of Dartmouth last year. I was kicked out for drug possession, and trying to sell to an undercover police officer. I was arrested and served a short jail sentence. When I got out I headed west.

I was doing just fine for myself here. Esme had me enrolled in a local college, and that librarian Bella was so wrapped around my finger that she was doing all the work for me.

Carlisle, however, tried to ruin everything for me. He managed to run a background check, and discovered my arrest. As fate would have it, Carlisle confronted me just as I was searching through his files, trying to find something that would help me financially. Everyone has secrets.

Carlisle was enraged, and tried to call the police. I couldn't have Charlie Swan sticking his nose outhere, so as soon as he turned around to pick up the phone, I grabbed a candlestick from the mantle and hit him over the head. I dumped Carlisle's body into Volturi Lake, but I should have weighed him down better. His body surfaced a few weeks later.

I cleaned the murder weapon really well, and gave it to Bella as a birthday present.

If Esme had found out that I killed her husband, I would have killed her too.

Rosalie Hale and I were in the Rose Garden fooling around around 5:30, she is a desperate broad. Either one of us could have found the corkscrew. But it wasn't me, and that's my word on it. Besides, I was unconscious when Esme was killed. I had been working on the wiring short in the wine vault when I was electrocuted and passed out. Rosalie can vouch for that. There is no way that I could have killed Esme Cullen.

* * *

 **It sounds like Edward was full of malice here, with a dark streak that Carlisle saw from the start. Edward Masen is a murderer, but he didn't kill Esme. There are only two confessions left!**

 **Who did it?**


	15. Round Six-Confession 5

**Round Six-Confessions**

 **The Confession of Rosalie Hale**

* * *

I did see Edward Masen get shocked, and fall down unconscious. It is also true that I was with him in the rose garden at 5:30, and had access to the corkscrew.

My sister and I didn't get along, I'll be the first to admit. Until this very weekend Esme and I had been estranged. We had a falling out because I flirted with Emmett, got pregnant, and married him, but Esme loved him first. I admit that I made a mistake, and it was childish passion that drove me.

Emmett told me that we had to sell our home and liquidate our assets because of his gambling debt, but I know that he was sued for sexual harassment. Emmett will nail anything he can't screw. I also know that he has been embezzling from his company to pay our debts.

Emmett, I want a divorce, even though Esme refused to lend me money to start a new life. She didn't want to help me, no matter that I told her Emmett is physically abusive. She acted like she didn't believe me. It might have been a bit theatrical, but I had to try something.

I am even more offended to find out that Emmett has been carrying a torch for Esme all this time, and was scheming to be a part of her life again. He wants to leave me for her?

I might have thought **briefly** , about killing Esme, after all I would be her closest relative and heir. I would still have had to share the money with Emmett, who would lose it to this lawsuit he is embroiled in. A more sensible plan, less theatrical, would be to just divorce Emmett, then deal with my sister.

Dr. Alice Brandon was spying on me at the time of Esme's death, so she can attest that I did not kill my sister.

* * *

 **Rosalie might be many things, but she isn't a killer.**


	16. Round Six-Confession 6 The killer reveal

**Round Six-Confessions**

 **The Confession of Emmett Hale in the Murder of Esme Cullen**

* * *

I never stopped loving Esme, my dear, beautiful Esme. Even after marrying her sister Rosalie, I could never stop thinking of Esme, I never got over her. I came to Volturi Vineyards not just because my job was in jeopardy and I needed money, but because I want to divorce Rosalie and marry Esme.

I bought Esme the golden corkscrew as a token of my affection, but she rebuked my gift and told me she would never forgive me for leaving her for her sister. I realized that in spite of my love for Esme, she wasn't ready, so I accepted that I was stuck with Rosalie, in a lovless marriage. Maybe with time Esme and I could be together again.

I was at the gazebo in the rose garden tonight when I saw my slutty wife, Rosalie, kissing that dirty field hand, Edward Masen. It enraged me, and I wanted both of them dead. I saw the corkscrew that I had given to Esme earlier laying in the grass, and thought it was a sign. I picked it up and slipped it into my pocket.

When Edward and Rosalie left the rose garden, Rosalie went into the house, and I followed Edward into the wine vault and watched him turn off the electricity from the main power switch in the rear of the building. He then meandered down a maze of halls and fiddled with some exposed wiring.

I doubled back to the electrical box, and flipped on the breaker. I heard a sharp crack of electricity, and the lights went dark. I heard Rosalie scream, and suddenly I was standing behind her.

I pulled the corkscrew from my pocket, and slammed it into the side of her neck, a last, deadly screwing for my selfish wife.

She fell to the floor, her blood was everywhere. I jumped back, careful not to get a drop on me.

In a panic I ran back to the house to try to figure out what to do next, when I found all of you gathered here. Imagine my horror when I saw Rosalie, the wife I had just killed, among this group.

Then I realized my terrible mistake. I didn't know that Esme was in the wine vault, she must have been wandering the halls after hearing Rosalie scream. It was dark, and they look so much alike, especially from the back. I assumed it was Rosalie. I thought I was freeing myself, but instead I killed the only person I've ever truly loved.

* * *

 **Do you feel sorry for Emmett? He certainly seems to feel sorry for himself, and the decisions he's made.**

 **When did you know the killer? What clues did it for you?**

 **If you would like to see other Twilight Mystery games, let me know! I'd love to write one with more characters, or tweak the format just a little bit.**


End file.
